Perjalanan—
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Pertemuan pertama hingga entah pertemuan ke berapa, interaksi pertama hingga entah interaksi ke berapa, kesalahpahaman pertama hingga entah kesalahpahaman ke berapa. Mereka terus bertemu, berinteraksi, dan menimbulkan berbagai kesalahpahaman. Ini perjalanan keduanya hingga cinta memersatukan / Midorima centric. Trilogi. Genderbend


Pertemuan pertama terjadi secara tidak sengaja...

.

.

Lembayung telah menggantung di langit—memamerkan semburat jingga indah sesaat sebelum tergantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Burung-burung tampak memenuhi angkasa, terbang kembali menuju rumah mereka setelah lelah berburu seharian. Pada waktu seperti ini seharusnya para siswa juga telah kembali ke rumah ataupun asrama mereka, namun tidak bagi kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan di lorong remang penghubung gedung sekolah dengan gedung gym di sebelah baratnya. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam dan pandangan terfokus pada muka.

Beberapa meter di depan mereka, sebuah pintu ganda —pintu masuk gym tiga lebih tepatnya— memerlihatkan celah sempit bercahaya. Tanda jika masih ada orang yang beraktivitas di dalam sana. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berhenti dan melirik pemuda satunya yang berada dua langkah di depan, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan pemuda berkaus hitam panjang itu melihat hal tersebut. Ketika dilihat kawannya menggenggam kenop besi salah satu pintu, ia menyusul langkah yang sempat tertinggal.

"Menurutmu siapa?"

"Entahlah," dia membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Mereka mendapati seorang pemuda lain dengan kaus biru tua tanpa lengan tengah asyik men_dribble_ bola. Suara decitan sepatu terdengar, bergema memenuhi gedung _indoor _tersebut. Peluh terlihat membasahi kausnya, membuatnya lepek dan mencetak jelas lekuk tubuh yang terbalut. Satu _shoot_ ia lakukan dari bawah ring, dengan gaya khasnya yang terkesan amburadul namun tetap terlihat keren dan tentu saja akurat.

Setelah bola orange tadi kembali ke tangan, pemuda berkulit cokelat gelap itu berbalik dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya sembari mengacungkan jempol, entah pada siapa. Padahal pemuda tinggi yang baru masuk bersama pemuda berkaus hitam tadi tidak melihat siapa-siapa kecuali pemuda tan tersebut.

"Aomine, apa yang kau lakukan?" pemuda berkaus hitam bertanya pada pemuda berkaus biru tua,

"Akashi? Dan... Midorima? Ngapain?" sahut orang yang dipanggil Aomine itu dengan nada heran yang terdengar menyebalkan, pemuda tinggi tadi merasakan sudut matanya berkedut.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi, Aomine. Kutanya sekali lagi sedang apa kau— Siapa dia?" maksud hati ingin menegur Aomine Daiki yang masih berdiam di gym string tiga ketika malam menjelang, dirinya berjumpa dengan si dia. Kaget, pemuda tinggi itu baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana ketika pemuda di depannya, Akashi, menyinggung keberadaannya.

"Oh, perkenalkan, dia—string tiga—" Aomine memamerkan senyum lima jarinya, "—Kuroko Tetsu—" kata-kata Aomine timbul tenggelam di pendengaran. Tak jelas terdengar karena dirinya terlalu sibuk memerhatikan si dia yang berdiri di samping kanan belakang Aomine dengan wajah datar.

Tidak, bukan berarti dia tertarik. Hanya saja, dia heran dengan ekspresi yang terpasang. Kenapa mimiknya datar sekali? Apa dia tak bisa berekspresi?

Akashi meneliti orang itu dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya belah bibir Akashi bergerak, dia mengerjap pelan ketika ujung jari milik pemuda berambut darah di sampingnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan lengan yang tak terbalut kaus pendek warna hijaunya, efek gestur seorang Akashi Seijuurou ketika melakukan penawaran— atau mungkin bisa juga dibilang perintah,

"—Bagaimana Midorima?" mengerjap lagi, kini dengan sedikit cepat dan agak berlebih.

"Apa, nanodayo?"

Akashi mendengus, "Kau melamun atau terlalu terpana pada Kuroko?" sontak Midorima berjengit, melempar delikan tajam pada pemilik warna ceri.

"Enak saja. Mana mungkin aku terpana pada muka triplek seperti dia, nanodayo!"

.

Bahkan ketika itu, meski wajahnya telah memerah bak tomat—entah karena malu atau apa, Midorima Shintarou membantah dan berkelit.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pertemuan kedua terjadi karena ulah Akashi...

.

.

.

"Hari ini ada yang akan menjadi bagian dari kita," pagi itu dibuka dengan monolog Akashi yang sukses membuat Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kacamatanya merosot beberapa mili dari batang hidung. Dia menoleh pada Aomine yang asyik menggali telinga dengan kelingking.

"Apa maksudnya ini, nanodayo?" Midorima berbisik, takut Akashi mendengar lalu menghukumnya. Aomine menatapnya heran,"Hah? Bukannya kemarin kau juga ada disana dan setuju?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Seorang Midorima lupa? Yang benar saja! Apa tadi pagi Oha-Asa menyuruhnya membenturkan kepala ke tembok hingga amnesia?

Melihat reaksi Midorima, Aomine membuang napas malas. Sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan yang bertengger di paha, Aomine mengingatkan, "Tetsu mulai hari ini resmi menjadi manajer tim basket Teikou. Selain kita memang membutuhkan manajer ketimbang tukang bantu-bantu di string tiga, Akashi bilang Tetsu memenuhi standarnya."

Midorima dibuat linglung, "Manajer? Memenuhi standar?" Aomine kembali mendengus, sekarang ditambah tatapan jengkel,

"Apa mendengar Oha-Asa setiap hari membuatmu pikun?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Oha-Asa, nanodayo. Aku hanya—"

"Midorima, Aomine. Apa kalian punya masalah? Kulihat daritadi kalian sibuk sendiri," suara Akashi mengudara memutus jalinan kata milik pemuda bernuansa alam.

Midorima gelagapan. Dengan canggung ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat merosot lalu membuang muka tak acuh sedangkan Aomine menguap sambil menyahut, "Hoam... Si kacamata lupa—HMPHH!" Aomine meronta-ronta, tak menyangka sang _shooter_ kebanggaan tim akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan handuk. Akashi mengerutkan dahi, tidak biasanya wakilnya itu bersikap laiknya bocah pencuri permen yang akan diadukan.

Akashi melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, satu alis terangkat— sebuah gestur menuntut, "Ya?"

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa, nanodayo. L-Lanjutkan saja," dan kini Midorima tergagap dengan sebulir keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis, membuat Akashi semakin penasaran dan bertekad mengorek informasi seselesainya latihan rutin.

"Baiklah. Kau hutang padaku, Midorima. Kuroko, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Semua orang mengernyit, mencari sosok yang dipanggil Kuroko oleh Akashi. Pasalnya mereka tidak dapat menemukan orang itu dimana pun. Masa seorang Akashi bergurau?

"Eerr... Akashi-kun, maaf. Tapi... Mana orang yang kau sebut Kuroko itu?" tanya pemuda berambut pink yang berada di sebelah kiri Aomine sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. Aomine mendenguskan kata bodoh diikuti pernyataan jika pemuda pink itu tidak peka, si pemuda yang lebih pendek 20-an senti itu berteriak tak terima dan akhirnya mereka berdebat sengit.

Midorima yang berada di dekat mereka memicing tak suka. Berisik, keluhnya dalam hati. Dia kembali menancapkan pandang ke depan, dimana Akashi berdiri. Benar juga kata Momoi —nama pemuda pink yang masih berdebat konyol dengan Aomine— orang muka teflon itu tidak ada. Ceritanya Akashi mau ngelawak? Batin Midorima geli.

"Ano..." seketika semua terdiam ketika suara halus menggelitik telinga, "Saya disini... Dan jika kalian bertanya sejak kapan, saya disini sejak awal," sambungnya.

"EEEEHHHHHHH!?"

Mengabaikan jerit tak percaya, si dia melanjutkan, "Kuroko Tetsuna, desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," sambil membungkuk sopan.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya (atau malah kedua kalinya?) Midorima tak berkedip menatap seorang gadis. Iya, Kuroko Tetsuna si gadis muka papan triplek yang dilihatnya kemarin malam di string tiga bersama Aomine. Dia berhasil membuat Midorima terlihat seperti orang dungu sesaat.

.

* * *

.

.

**Perjalanan—**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Perjalanan**—** © Hyori Sagi

Cover © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Pertemuan pertama hingga entah pertemuan ke berapa, interaksi pertama hingga entah interaksi ke berapa, kesalahpahaman pertama hingga entah kesalahpahaman ke berapa. Mereka terus bertemu, berinteraksi, dan menimbulkan berbagai kesalahpahaman. Ini perjalanan keduanya hingga cinta memersatukan.

**Rated :** K+

**Warning : **Maybe OOC, Typos, Alur campuran, Fem!Kuroko dan Male!Momoi, Midorima centric, Trilogi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

.

**Enjoy**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pertemuan ketiga,

.

.

TAP!

Operan dari Akashi berhasil ditangkap Midorima tanpa kendala berarti. Segera saja ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat, sejurus kemudian bola basket di tangannya meluncur dengan kelengkungan sempurna menuju ring basket di ujung lapangan sana. Kakinya kembali menapak pada lantai gym, dibenahinya kacamata yang terasa janggal di batang hidung—padahal tidak merosot sedikit pun, mungkin efek lompatan tadi. Belum juga bola yang ia tembakkan melesak ke dalam jaring ring, Midorima sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali ke daerahnya, _defense_.

"Percaya diri sekali, Tuan kacamata," Akashi menumpukan tangan kirinya pada pinggang kiri ditambah gelengan pelan dan dengusan geli,

Midorima berlari kecil, "Hentikan panggilan itu, nanodayo. Lagipula kau juga pasti tahu bahwa lemparanku tidak pernah meleset."

Srak!

PRIITTT!

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Wah~ Mido-chin hebat~" dan Murasakibara menyahut dari belakang dengan nada malas. Midorima hanya mendengus pelan, terlihat tak peduli. Padahal dalam hati merasa melayang karena dipuji.

Di kubu lawan, Kise dan Aomine kembali terlibat debat kusir panas. Saling menyalahkan atas kekalahan tipis mereka, saling mencengkram baju, hujan ludah, hujatan-hujatan, kata kasar, lengkap semua. Tinggal menunggu mereka adu jotos untuk jadi semakin seru. Momoi yang tadinya berusaha menjadi penengah kini malah ikut-ikutan bertengkar. Salahkan Aomine yang kembali menjadikan tinggi badannya sebagai objek yang disalahkan.

"Ini semua salah Aominecchi-ssu! Kau selalu bermain seenak jidat, kita kan tim-ssu!"

"Apa kau bilang, banci? Itu semua karena kau tak becus. Si Satsuko juga terlalu pendek, makanya sering gagal dapat bola!"

"Banci katamu-ssu!? Aku ini tampan kemana-mana!", "Apa katamu, Dai-chaaaannn!? Itu karena kau yang selengean!"

"Tampan, mbahmu! Dan hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu, dada rata!"

"Dadamu juga rata, bodoh!"

Percakapan absurd ketiganya sukses membuat anggota lain yang mendengar tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan seorang Akashi mendengus geli. Kalau saja gengsi dan harga diri seorang Midorima Shintarou tidak setinggi langit berlapis, pastilah ia ikut tertawa terbahak bersama yang lain. Namun hal itu urung ia lakukan dan lebih memilih berpartisipasi lewat dengus terganggu dan gestur membenahi kacamata.

"Pokoknya semua salah Aominecchi-ssu!" Kise berteriak tak terima, Momoi ikut menyuarakan hal serupa—mendukung bocah kuning yang sama-sama tertindas oleh ganguro tengik yang selalu mengaku teman masa kecilnya. Duh, Momoi jadi heran, kok bisa ya dia betah berteman dengan orang macam Aomine.

"Enak saja! Jelas-jelas salah kalian berdua. Kalau tidak ada kalian dalam tim, sudah pasti aku menang!" Aomine mengendus tak suka, "Karena yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku seorang!" imbuhnya dengan percaya diri melebihi angkasa dengan dibumbui cengiran lebar. Jangan lupakan gaya mengusap hidung dengan jempol kanannya, khas _superhero_ ala film kartun zaman SD. Kise mendecih jijik dan Momoi ngakak tak tertahankan melihat gaya bocah dim yang sok keren itu, terang saja kedua hal tadi menyulut kemarahan Aomine yang memang pada dasarnya semudah bensin tumpah disuguhi api.

Tangan Aomine terkepal dan sejurus kemudian terangkat memberontak gravitasi, "KALIAN—"

BRUAGH, BRUAGH, BRUAGH!

Tim Midorima berkedip. Kejadian barusan terjadi sangat cepat. Midorima belum tahu apa yang terjadi namun ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ketiga pemuda kelebihan hormon di seberang sana dihantam oleh masing-masing satu bola basket dengan (sangat) cukup keras hingga mereka terpelanting beberapa meter. Mungkin saking kerasnya mereka sampai tak sempat berteriak kesakitan; sepertinya kesadaran mereka di dunia ini telah terenggut.

"Ah, apakah yang tadi terlalu keras? Padahal aku hanya ingin menegur mereka agar tidak bertengkar," Midorima dan kedua rekan timnya menoleh ke arah bench ketika suara bagai angin lewat terdengar. Disana, gadis berambut biru muda sebahu sedang menelengkan kepala sambil menatap telapak tangan kanannya dengan bingung. Sejak kapan dia ada? Midorima tak ingat kalau gadis itu berada disana ketika ia memulai pemanasan tadi. Dan jadi... Dia pelakunya? Tanpa sadar Midorima meneguk ludah.

"Wah, tidak disangka..."

"Kuro-chin mengerikan. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah dengannya, Aka-chin, Mido-chin."

* * *

.

.

.

keempat,

.

.

Hari sudah mulai larut dan Midorima masih berkutat di mini market dekat sekolahnya. Jam di pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu telah menunjukkan angka 8 dan 15. Seragam SMP Teikou masih melekat di tubuh tingginya, pertanda si empu belum menginjakkan kaki di rumah setelah pulang sekolah.

Midorima mendorong _trolley_-nya dengan perlahan. Disusurinya tiap produk yang terpampang di rak sebelah kiri, mencari bumbu kari pesanan ibu. Padahal niatnya hanya membeli _lucky item_ untuk besok lalu segera pulang untuk belajar. Sayang, niat hanya tinggal niat. Hal tersebut tak dapat terlaksana karena permintaan sang ibu untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Kertas panjang di tangan kanannya telah terbubuh banyak tanda ceklis, menandakan banyaknya barang pesanan yang telah terpenuhi.

Kotak berisi beberapa bungkus bumbu kari ia lempar asal masuk ke _trolley_, Midorima menghela napas, hanya butuh tepung tempura dan dia bisa pulang. Satu dua langkah ia ambil, matanya menyapu sekitar. Siapa tahu ada hal menarik yang terjadi karena sesungguhnya ia merasa sedikit nelangsa melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya berbelanja sambil bercengkrama atau melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lain seperti mendengar musik atau radio dari ponsel mereka. Pemuda Cancer itu mengesah pelan, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa untuk mengisi daya ponselnya pagi tadi sehingga kini benda mungil nan canggih itu hanya teronggok menyedihkan di dalam tas sampirnya.

Berbelok ke arah kanan, lurus, kembali mengambil kanan, lalu lurus lagi. Padahal tujuan akhirnya adalah mencari tepung tempura—yang notabene terletak tak jauh dari bumbu kari yang beberapa saat lalu ia ambil. Namun entah mengapa, kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya ke bagian... Eeerrr... Kosmetik? Haha, tolong tertawakan dia yang sekarang berdiri seperti orang linglung di hamparan botol-botol aneka warna pembuat sakit mata. Hell, apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Zamrud itu menghilang tertutupi putih susu, pemiliknya mengesah pelan sambil merutuki perbuatannya dalam kalbu. Ketika emerald itu kembali menampakkan cemerlangnya, kaki-kaki panjang di bawahnya bergerak menuntunnya kembali ke tempat semula, tempat yang akan mengakhiri waktunya di gedung serba ada sih begitu. Namun sekali lagi, niat hanyalah tinggal niat. Ketika rimbun itu bersua dengan cerahnya langit, tanpa sadar ia mengubah haluannya. Midorima memercepat langkah—bukan ke tempat bumbu untuk mengambil barang terakhir yang ia butuhkan, tanpa sadar senyum tipis telah terkembang di bibir.

* * *

.

.

.

dan seterusnya terjadi karena keharusan dan kebetulan...

.

.

Semenjak itu, entah mengapa Midorima selalu berpapasan dengan gadis Kuroko tersebut. Di koridor, di kantin, bahkan di gerbang sekolah ketika pulang maupun datang. Pertemuan pertamanya seperti menjadi pemicu untuk pertemuan rutinnya di gym dan pertemuan-pertemuan lain yang tak terduga. Padahal sebelumnya, ia tak pernah sekali pun bersua dengan gadis mungil itu. Jangankan bersua, melihat jumput rambutnya saja tidak. Bahkan kini, Midorima bisa saja bertemu dengannya di mini market atau taman. Entahlah, Midorima yang awalnya ambil pusing kini bersikap masa bodoh. Saking seringnya bertemu, terkadang Midorima jadi merasa aneh ketika tidak melihat wajah datarnya pada jangka waktu cukup lama.

.

* * *

###

Dan saya memutuskan untuk bersambung dulu~ Saya gak kuat ngetiknya~ Baru setengah jalan aja, words-nya sudah mengerikan. Jadi saya potong dan bagi menjadi beberapa chapie (padahal niatnya bikin oneshoot trilogi, hiks~) QwQ

Ini first romance saya di fandom ini dan kali ketiga saya membuat fict dengan genre romance. Huhuhu, sejujurnya saya merasa sangat gak becus kalau buat fict dengan genre ini. Gak tahu kenapa, kalau saya baca ulang, pasti mengerikan—macam romantisme picisan yang biasa disuguhkan sinetron-sinetron gak jelas gitu. Makanya saya jarang buat genre ini. Butuh bantuan para author yang biasa nyemplung di genre iniiiii. Notice me, Senpai! /salah/

Dan em—saya mau mencoba membuat trilogi fict. Macam novel gitu deh. Lalu, saya mau coba hal baru dengan motong judulnya. Jadi ketiga fict tersebut akan membuat sebuah judul utuh ketika ketiganya udah saya publish. Tapi gak tahu bakal berhasil atau tidak. Duh, kok kayanya penjelasan saya barusan ngebingungin ya? Pokoknya gitu deh. Kalau ada yang masih bingung, silahkan lempari saya dengan pertanyaan di kotak ripiuuu~

Umm, soal cover. Maaf kalau gak layak pajang banget. Tapi saya berimpian kalau cover pertama yang saya pakai harus hasil kerja tangan saya. Jadi… Maaf ya kalau bikin iritasi mata. Huhuhu, saya gak bakat gambar tapi tetap nekat~ Dan lagi, ini kali pertama saya gambar Midorima sama Fem!Kuroko. Jadi maaf anta~~/bullysajaanakini/

Ah ya, sekedar info. Saya akan kembali hiatus untuk beberapa saat dikarenakan RL yang mulai sibuk lagi dan karena FFn susah dibuka lewat lappie saya. Hehehe~ Buat yang nungguin "Escape!", "TODAY", sama fict ini, sebentar ya? (Memang ada yang nungguin, eh?) /ngek/

Untuk **Harada Kiyoshi**-san, kalau dirimu baca ini, maafkan daku~ PM-nya saya bales nanti ya? Belum sempet~~ QwQ

Aaaaaa, pokoknya makasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict picisan buatan saya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar saya bisa lebih berkembang, khususnya di genre ini. Sankyuuuuu~~ /nyungsep/

Sign,

HS.


End file.
